This invention relates to rule processing, but more specifically, to a method and an apparatus that configures a complex product or service using automated rule processing techniques.
Decision automation, or automated rule processing as it is sometimes called, provides a decision, tests a condition of satisfiability, and/or confirms compliance of a set of rules or conditions—whether those rules or conditions involve conduct of a business or operation of a system or process. Decision automation applies to an activity (business or non-business) requiring the application of rules or criteria to obtain a result, and includes decision support, workflow management, process automation, and multidimensional data analysis. Generally, a rule is characterized as a relationship between or among parameters and/or attributes, as well as a relationship between or among rules themselves. A single-dimensional rule usually expresses a single relationship, condition, or requirement. A multi-dimensional rule, however, embraces many single-dimensional rules or rule components and is satisfied, valid, or complied with when all components thereof are simultaneously valid, satisfied, or complied with for a given set of input parameters. Decision automation is useful to implement complex or multidimensional rules having too many interrelated parameters, attributes, or rule components for convenient or ready human implementation.
Mathematically, satisfiability of a rule may be determined using propositional logic by solving the model or function ƒ(m,n) of m multi-valued inputs and n outputs expressed in canonical form. Decision automation can be applied to deterministic problems directed to product configuration or provisioning; process or system control, certain forms of traffic routing, financial management, building or facilities management, needs analysis, manufacturing, order processing, service provisioning, decision support, product verification, product or service compliance, and other areas where decisions may be made using propositional logic. A specific application of decision automation is providing sales guidance or choice narrowing when dealing with complex or interrelated products and services, such as cross-selling or up-selling, having a combinatorial exploded number of features, attributes, properties, and/or interrelationships that is too demanding (e.g., too numerous or complex) for manual or mental assessment. Software installation wizards also use rule processing or decision automation to automatically determine which among many software components to install in a computing system according to user desirability and/or hardware parameters. Such installation rules are determined a priori by a subject matter expert to alleviate this burden on a less-experienced end-user.
Another application of decision automaton lies in an area where expert or knowledge-based systems guide a user to select among interrelated variables or parameters having complex interrelationships. To validate evacuation routes or a selection of safety measures to be taken, for example, decision automation may also be applied to emergency management of a large facility having a combinatorial exploded number of life-threatening situations in response to various sensors (e.g., fire, flooding, environmental hazard, life support monitors, etc.). Artificial intelligence also employs decision automation to draw inferences from basic parameters, relations, or facts, but stores rules as syntactical programming code. Short of decision automation, but simply to determine satisfaction of a set of design requirements, modeling has been proposed to test functionality of definition systems as finite state machines, e.g., formal verification or model checking of computerized hardware, commercial software, and embedded software systems for chipsets, hard drives, modems, cell phones, consumer appliances, and the like. While some degree of success has been met with hardware and embedded software, model checking for formal verification of commercial software presents many challenges due to an intractably large number of finite states.
Historically, decision automation was achieved using a decision tree representative of rules or relations between parameters where the tree provided various routes or branches leading to an output, e.g., satisfiability or compliance, under all possible input scenarios or parameters. To automate determination of an output, a computer processor systematically and methodically sequenced through branches of the tree under a given set of input parameters. As the number of input parameters grew linearly, the branches in the decision tree grew exponentially. The processing time required to sequence through all possible scenarios grew proportionally to the number of branches (exponentially), sometimes to a point exceeding acceptable processing time of the processor. Very often, computation for all input scenarios, regardless of their relevance, had to be computed to the end for all possible input parameters before a determination was ultimately made. For example, the combination of fifty parameters each having 50 values amounts to 5050 possible scenarios, which number is virtually impossible to process within acceptable time limits even using the fastest available processing speeds. With currently available processor clock speeds, run times of many prior decision automation systems became unacceptably long as the number of rule permutations or input criteria exceed two to three thousand. The problem was solvable, but required an inordinate amount time, which in classical mathematical terms, is known as an NP complete problem.
In addition to encountering NP complete problems, prior decision automation methods and systems used syntactic programming code or algorithm syntax to build a decision tree to obtain a decision. This had several drawbacks. First, it required skilled computer programmers to design and create code to build the decision tree based on a given set of rules about a subject matter of which they may have little knowledge. Consequently, if the subject matter expert did not possess programming skills, both a programmer and a subject matter expert had to jointly build the decision tree in order to automate rule processing. This was often expensive, inconvenient, and time-consuming. Second, modification of a decision tree with many convoluted paths was expensive, time-consuming, and difficult to debug since programming errors that inevitably occurred were not readily apparent or had an unintended impact on other parts of the decision automation system. The latter problem is exacerbated in a dynamic, real-life business environment where rules, relationships, attributes, parameters, etc. vary unpredictably due to changing circumstances and events.
Further, the output of prior decision automation systems is usually limited to providing an indication of compliance, satisfiability, or acceptance under a given set of input parameters that defined a multidimensional rule. No “advice” is provided when the result proves noncompliant. For purposes of design of complex systems, behavioral observation or testing thereof, a need for conflict or selection advice, or for other reasons; it is desirable to provide an indication of which component(s) of a multidimensional rule invoked a conflict and what parameters, if any, could be changed to render all components of the rule simultaneously compliant or satisfied. Prior systems failed to provide such advice for a large-scale system, e.g., a system having more than 2000 or 3000 variables. In order to process such “what if” scenarios, prior systems laboriously attempted to reprocessed all possible input conditions to find a result, which reprocessing often exceeded the capacity of the decision automation system to determine the decision within acceptable time limits. Thus, prior systems proved ineffective in complex multidimensional rule environments.
A system disclosed in WIPO Publication No. WO 99/48031 by Moller, et al. addresses at least some of the aforementioned problems by providing a database that maps possible outcomes of a propositional logic rule in accordance with given input scenarios. This reduced execution times typically required of microprocessors to implement algorithmic rule processing. In addition to its mode of capturing and manipulating rules, one limitation of the Moeller et al. system is a lack of flexibility to determine “what if” scenarios, i.e., selection or conflict advice.
Case tools are also known in the art to provide automatic translation of business rules into programmatic code, but use of case tools still requires code-writing for rule maintenance, which makes it difficult to implement in usual and customary business environments. For example, subject matter experts and data entry personnel could not easily implement them in their business.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a system that expresses, captures, and manipulates complex business or other rules for subsequent processing without using programmatic code or algorithmic syntax.
It is further desirable to provide a way for subject matter experts (non-programmers) to utilize and implement automation of complex rules that are too complicated or numerous for practicable human handling.
It is also desirable to provide a rule processing apparatus or system that is easily updated or modified to adapt to rapidly changing business environments or changing circumstances.
It is also desirable to enhance decision automation by providing messages or calculations, as well as a selection of messages and calculations, in association with a rule determination.
By virtue of providing conflict and selection advice along with rule processing during end user execution, it is further desirable to provide a method and system to permit assessments of “what if” scenarios during decision support.
The present invention is useful to provide decision support when encountering a combinatorial exploded number of permutations of interrelated rules or outcomes that is too demanding for ready human analysis.
The present invention aims to use propositional logic to express rules as data in a way to provide rule capture, rule manipulation, and extremely fast processing of a complex, multidimensional rule.